The present invention is directed to an arrangement for the setup, clamping and replacement of cutting tools, such as the top and bottom cutters in a sheet metal plate shears.
In the past, cutting tools have been fastened mainly directly to the cutting machine by means of fastening elements such as screws. If a different material had to be cut or if the cutting tool experienced excessive wear, the tools had to be unscrewed from the tool carrier. Such removal operations have proved to be disadvantageous, since the removal operation takes a considerable period of time as does the setting up and adjustment of the new cutting tool, especially if the lower cutter has to be resharpened and if it is displaceable in elongated holes and has to be reset by means of spacers so that it is adjusted exactly to the table height. When spacers are being installed, the heavy bottom cutter presses downwardly and adjustment becomes difficult. The adjustment becomes even more difficult, because lifting of heavy cutting tools by a crane is hindered by the machine stand itself. Accordingly, the replacement of a cutting tool involves a long downtime for the cutting machine which is very expensive, so that economic utilization of the machine cannot be attained due to frequent retooling.